


A Spontaneous Break

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has been stressed and busy lately so Mack decides to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spontaneous Break

Life in the underground base wasn’t a terrible one, and Daisy certainly wasn’t complaining. It was just that sometimes, it would be nice to get out and breathe some fresh air while seeing the sun with her own eyes when they weren’t chasing down bad guys. Being shot at tends to put a damper on enjoying nature.

At the moment, she was following Mack down one of the many hallways and she didn’t know why.

“Come on, Mack. Where are we going?”

“You will just have to wait and see when we get there.”

“At least, give me an idea of where we will be in the base.”

“Who said we’re gonna be in the base?”

Daisy stopped walking.

“We’re leaving the base? I can’t. There’s so much to do with the Inhumans and training. Besides, I need to check up on Simmons and Bobbi.”

Mack walked over so he was standing in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You can and you will. It’s been cleared by the boss.”

“Coulson knows?”

“Yes and he agreed with me when I talked to him.”

“He agreed with what?”

He shook his head.

“Nope, not sayin’ a word until we get out of here, Tremors.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Mack guided Daisy to the garage and one of the available SUVs.

The pair climbed into the car and buckled up.

“Can you give me a hint about where we are going?”

“You don’t like surprises?”

Daisy snorted.

“Surprises haven’t always worked out for the best, for me anyways.”

Given what he knew about her history, Mack had to give her that.

“What we are going to do is relax and get some fresh air. Both of which you need.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Is that what you and Coulson agreed on?”

“That you need to relax? Yes.”

Knowing that was the best she was going to get out of Mack, she leaned forward and turned on the radio as Mack drove the SUV out of the garage and onto the road.

After a couple minutes, Daisy found a station she liked and turned up the music.

An unknown song was just wrapping up.

Then the opening notes of Bohemian Rhapsody started to play causing Daisy to grin before she opened her mouth to sing along.

_“Is this the real life?_ _Is this just fantasy?”_

Mack couldn’t help smiling affectionately when he met her gaze causing her to up the enthusiasm of her singing.

_“Caught in a landslide…No escape from reality.”_

The way that she was looking at him told him she was saying, ‘Come on Mack, join me.’

So that’s what he did.

_“Open your eyes….Look up to the skies and see.”_

One thing S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t known for was singing lessons but they didn’t care because they were having fun. Though, this song wasn’t one a lot of people could sing well anyways.

Several songs later, Mack pulled the vehicle into a parking lot then parked the car where it wouldn’t be noticed right away.

“So you’re idea of relaxing is to go to a park?”

Mack nodded.

“A walk outside and away from the Playground is what you need right now.”

Daisy shrugged.

“I’m not sure it will work but I’ll try it, for you.”

“That’s all I ask.”

The pair got out of the car and headed towards the path.

Sun was shining brightly with a gentle breeze ruffling the leaves as children played on the play structure with parents watching on from all different benches scattered around the park.

No aliens attacking, no Hydra agents shooting them…..just normal people going about their normal day.

Daisy couldn’t help smiling as she watched some little girls make daisy crowns.

Mack watched as the stress slowly fall off her shoulders and her body posture relaxed as they walked around the park.

It had been too long since they got to get out of the base for a reason other than a mission and he made a note to talk to Coulson about it later.

“How did you know that I needed this, Mack?”

“Your shoulders have been tense, you’ve been standing rather stiffly lately and it’s been awhile since I’ve heard you laugh, really laugh.”

Daisy blushed slightly at how much attention he had been paying her without her noticing.

“You’ve been watching me.”

“Someone has to since you’re too busy watching after everyone else.”

Wrapping her arms around Mack in a tight hug, she didn’t know what she did to deserve this but she was going to treasure this memory.

“Thank you, Mack.”

“You’re welcome, Tremors.”

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.


End file.
